A little Help
by English-Farm-Girl142
Summary: Vampire Bella goes to Sookie for some help in finding the Cullens. She has some news that going to save Sookie, The Cullens and also most of the vampire world. But what dose Bill have to do with all of this? Very OOC and it dosent follow the books.
1. Chapter 1

I show my fake ID to the female vampire on the door and she said I could go in. When I walked past her until the club, I was half shocked and the other half had know that this was going to be the case.

The room was poor light and there was a mass of people dancing in space around me. Vampires and humans all dancing, it would be all to easy to attack one and to drink from them but I knew that I wasn't here for that.

I went to the bar which was at the back of the club and asked for some true blood. The vampire behind the bar looked at me a little odd but gave me the bottle anyways.

None of the humans came up to me as I drank, I pretty sure they knew I was different then a normal vampire.

The barmen tapped me on the shoulder "little miss, I don't think you should drink that" he smiled sweetly at me and I smiled back, make sure that he could see my teeth. I didn't have fangs like he did, but I could see fear in his eyes and this only make me smile more.

"Are you telling me that I am not allowed to drink bottle blood in this bar?" I asked, my voice was sharp but it still sound like bells. "I think I would like to speak with the owner" I said, my voice not changing when he frowned at me.

"I don't think that's a good idea, little girl." I didn't smile at this, I came here to see the sheriff of the area, and I am getting treated like some teenage human. "I will not be spoken like that by a common vampire" I hissed out. The barman fangs came out as a warning and I pulled my lips across my teeth.

Before I could attack him a hand went on his shoulder. "What is going on here?" a male vampire gritted out. "This vampire, was telling me that I should not drink my drink and then he treated me like a .... human." I gritted out.

The male vampire looked at me and then he bowed his head low. I coped his movement but not as low. "I am deeply sorry, Isabella" he said, his long blond hair getting in his eyes. "I didn't know that you common vampire had such bad manners, if I did I would of come straight to you" I said back.

"Chow did not mean to offend you." the barmen bowed his head me and then went back to his duties.

"Would you please come into my office. There is someone who will help you in there" I nodded and went with him to his office.

When I walked into the office the music was a low buzz and there was a woman in the office. She was a human but you could tell that she had some fairy blood in her, her scent was very sweet with it.

The human girl had very light blond hair smiled and nodded at me. I put my hand out for her to shake, she looked confused but she quickly shook it with her hot hand and then pulled her hand away, her body was shaking with cold and I laugh at her. "I am sorry, I always do forget that I am much colder then humans"

"My name is Isabella and if my contacts are right you are Sookie" I said to them.

The human looked at me and nodded.

I turn to look at the vampire. "May I ask if you would leave? The less people know about me the better." I asked to the man. He shock his head. "I can not leave. Sookie is under my protection." I smiled at him, "I would be able to kill her and them before you could stand up, so I do not see what you could do to stop me." I smiled sweetly at him. He looked at Sookie and then back at me. "I will not tell anyone about you, so you do not need to worry about it". He almost growled out, I sigh but I didn't really have a choice in the matter.

"I will be honest; I am here to ask for your help. I will pay very well and my family might also. But it might get a bit sticky at the end". I smiled at her she nodded slowly "I will not let anything happen to you though" she smiled must more brightly but did not reach her eyes.

"I am looking for my family. You see about 140 years ago, when I was human I was in love with another day walker. He left me though and his family who were my second family left with them. Thanks to them I was attacked by another day walked and I burned on my own for 5 days until I changed.

"I was taken in my another family for the last 30 years but I have to find them. They are in deep danger if I do not. I have tracked them to this area but I can not find them. I was told that you, Sookie might be able to help me."

She listens to my story and she nodded her head. I smiled at her. "I will pay you any amount you like. And I will also make sure you are safe. I am a vampire who will keep my word and you can trust me." I pulled back my shield so she could look into my mind.

She gasps as she saw my memory of my lost family and I saw tears leeking down her eyes. "Thank you, for crying for me." She stood up and wrapped her hot arms around my cold body. "that's okay," she said in her southern droll, "I'll help you Isabella."

And with that I had a new friend by the name of Sookie.


	2. Chapter 2

CH2

I took Sookie back to her house in my car. We talked little and with my fast driving we were at her home with in an hour. She had closed my eyes on the trip back and I remember when I was the same as she was, when I first went into a car.

I was blow away by the beauty of her home. I walked with her to the door and when she fell over the door frame I rush inside to catch her. She thanked me and then her eyes widen and she looked from me to the door and back.

"I didn't invite you in" she said, it wasn't a question more of a statement but she was very confused.

"I told you, I am very different from a common vampire" I said.

"Can you tell me about it?" she asked, I nodded and took her to the sitting room.

"Well I am a day walker. We are cold, we do not sleep, are skin is hard to break. If you tried to bite me you would break your teeth. We are also stronger and much fast then a common vampire but when we change or as we call it when we burn. It takes days and you feel like you are on fire. When I changed, it took me 5 days, we normal only take 3 days."

"We live in groups and we mate for life. We are freer then the common vampires but we have rules. Humans are not allowed to know about us unless it is allowed. That is why I was changed."

Her face paled and she looked at me as if I was killing her cat. I laughed "I am allowed to tell you, if you tell another person without telling me I will have to kill them and also I would have to kill your Queen."

"Our bloodlust is different as well, if you were to bleed in front of me, I might kill you. Are venom, will kill or change you, there is no in-between unless another vampire sucks the venom out, but then it is rare for the vampire not to just keep sucking until they are dead."

She nodded taking it all in. She yawns and said she would be going to bed and she tried to show me some vampire hole but I told her I would not need it. She smiled and went to bed.

It was a few hour later when I smelt it, a common vampire. It did not smell the same as Eric the male vampire who own the club. So I got up and as quite as a mouse I attacked him. After a few seconds I was sat on his chest, pining him to the floor.

"Who are you?" I snarled at him. He tried to move again but he couldn't move. "I am a friend of Sookie's. My name is Bill."

Eric had told me about Bill. He lived close to here and he was the vampire that had made the vampire hole in her house, he also hurt Sookie both physical and emotionally.

"What are you doing here?" I asked before he could ask anything about me. "I wanted to check on Sookie. She always in trouble" at this I laughed bitterly at this, he was just like Edward.

"I will not let anything happen to her." I sad, I had started to like Sookie, she was caring but normal she reminded me of myself when I was human.

"How do I know that you are not here to hurt her?" he asked, I smirked at him, "ask your queen" I said and I flip myself up into the air and back onto the ground about a metre away from him.

"She sent you here? Why?" I looked at him, he really did remind me of Edward, but then again he was a common horny bloodsucker and when I was here Sookie was not to be in danger and he could be a problem. "Why don't you ask her that yourself" I said and walked back into the house and watched some TV.

SPOV

The last few days have been different then before but at the same time they have been fun. Bella as she asked me to call her, isn't like other vampires, she almost normal she said its because even though her kind are hidden from humans, wers, sups and even common vampires she knows that her kind are much more inhuman then common vampires, and that I might need to know if there is a day walker around me.

Bella started to come into work, she wouldn't drink true blood because she had been seen outside in the day time to much and she said that it isn't like hunting for a meal in the forest.

Her eyes started to change more golden then a few days ago. She told me about the different eyes of a vampire.

When a day walker feeds of a human their eyes turn red, when they feed from animals like herself they turn gold. True blood makes her eyes change red very slowly but not the bright red if she fed from a warm human.

Thanks to her control and because she feeds from animals she can tell the different scents of blood, from different people.

I went into work today, tomorrow is when we going to see if we can find Bella's family. She going to stay with me but I am still a bit scared of them.

Work went normal, and Bella came in just before my shift ended, luckily for me I wasn't working the night shift. Sam was behind the bar as normal, when Bella came in his head shot up and he stared at Bella like she was some deadly goddess. Which she is.

"Bella" I greeted her with. She doesn't always hug me but this time she did, "who is that?" she asked so quietly that only I could hear her, she was staring at Sam.

"That's Sam, he owns the bar" I said. She nodded but covered it by kissing me with her cold lips on my cheek.

"What can I get you, Bella?" I asked. She looked at me and then simply asked for a vodka and coke.

I went to get Bella coke when Sam almost knock me over to take it to her. She smiled sweetly at him and then they started to talk like they known each other for years.

Sam didn't come back to the bar, he asked me when I went over to check my other tables if I could make up the drinks myself. I said I would because we only had a few customers in the bar and I would be finished soon.

Sam took Bella to his office. So I started to pull some drinks.

BPOV

"What are you doing here Isabella?" asked Sam, out of all the people could be working here I had to run into Sam. I sigh, "I looking for my family" I said with gritted teeth.

"The question is Sam, why are you here and not with you Mum?" I asked.

"Bella, you know I love my mum but I am too old to live with her. She understands. I visit her."

I smiled, I meet Sam when he was a child no more older then 7. And now he is all grown up. I smiled at him, I knew he love is Mamma, and she loved him as well.

"I know. Just out of all the place I could meet you, here is the last one I would of thought of." I smiled.

When I meet Sam, he was coved in blood. He had watched his father being killed by a day walker. I was sent to kill the day walker and the child that saw it. But I just couldn't kill him, he was a shape stiffer and it a few more years he would understand not to tell anyone.

So I stay around making sure he told no-one. In turn I became close with his family.

I pulled him close to my body and gave him a huge hug. "you have grown up so much Sam, you no-longer that small scared little boy".

I listen to Sam life story for another 10 minutes and then I left to take Sookie home.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3

I didn't tell Sookie about me and Sam's history but I could tell she wanted to know. I simply said it wasn't my place to tell. She understood.

Today was the day that I was going to take her to find the Cullen's. When I showed a picture to her of them her eyes almost fell out of her head. I laughed and she sent me a sheepish smile back.

I knew that going into town would be a waste but then again anywhere there were cloths shops Alice would be there.

We started off in all the different cloths shop's asking the mangers if they had seen any of them. Sadly none of them did.

After that we went into music shops, games shops, sport shops, but we still came up empty.

When we went into the last game shop for the day, the cashier remembers seeing Jasper. It was only a few days ago, which was more then hopeful.

The next place we went were to all the hospitals in the area. As I wasn't sure what name they were using I just show the pictures, and Sookie pick up names.

Some of the doctors had heard about Dr Cullen but they were not working in that hospital. They sent us to another hospital and then they would sent us to another one of there own.

The 4th hospital we had visit we hit the jack–pot. A Dr Cullen worked there and he shift was just about over. We asked if they could please ask him to meet us before he went home and with a few moments of dazzling the man on the other side he paged Dr Cullen to come down.

When Dr Cullen came it wasn't who I thought it would be. We both star at each other and then he picked me up into a huge hug. "Bella!" he called out in his booming voice.

"Emmett, put me down" I said back and he put me down and looked like I had killed his puppy.

"I didn't think when I asked for Dr Cullen to come that you would be the Dr" I laughed he pushed his chest out and smirked at me. "well 'Dad' is far to old to be work these days Bella" he winked at me.

I looked behind me and saw that Sookie was looking at everything but us. "Emmett this is Sookie. Sookie this is ...... Emmett" I wasnt sure if I could still call Emmett my brother, he left with Edward with the rest of my second family. I saw the smile leave Emmett face but he quickly put it back on before Sookie could tell.

"Hello" Sookie said with a large smile gracing her face and giving a small wave. Emmett not to be out done, beam back at her.

"Could we please come and see the rest of the family? I have very importation news." I said to him, I had to do my job before I could do anything else. Part of me was hurting just to think of seeing all their faces.

"Of course, I was going to take you home with me anyways. No-one will believe that you still alive anyways." I could tell he was talking about the fact I wasn't alive, I was very much dead but I didn't comment or anything.

I turn to Sookie and smiled sweetly at her. "Would you come with me? I know it's a lot to ask but they will and can not hurt you. I promise." I said to her, her head nodded.

I turn back to Emmett to tell him we would follow him when we were ready.

SPOV

We left the hospital and my nerves were going up and up.

We followed Emmett to his home and we were greeted with a huge house, About 10 times bigger then my home.

Before we went in Bella turn to me and her eyes got wide and the this odd feeling come over my skin. Bella smiled at me "I put a shield around you. Its like a brick wall around you. Nothing can get to you but you still will be able to use your gifts."

As we got out the car, I started to feel move safe. The house was very big and like mine it was just by a forest. The house well very well cared for.

Bella knock on the door and a small girl open it and jump on top of Bella. She had spiky hair and huge golden eyes.

I could see her lips moving but I couldn't hear any sound. Bella laugh at what ever she was saying and see put the small girl down and then they both turn my way.

"Hello Sookie, my name is Alice" she said to me. I was a little bit taken back. Bella smiled at me "Alice can see the future" she said in a knowing smile.

When I looked inside the house I could see that there were a few other vampires behind the door.

"Alice," Bella started with "may we come in? I need to speak with your family. I am sorry but this is not a social visit." Alice face lost its glow and she nodded for us to come in.

We went in and the place was beautiful. Alice didn't move at human speed so Bella picked me up and then I was sat down by Bella.

I looked around to see that Bella and I were sat at a dinning room table and we were sat away from the family at the other end.

"This is Carlisle and his mate Esme" Bella said when she was looking at the top of the table. They were the oldest looking here at the table. "Alice and her mate Jasper" she said nodding to Alice and the tall man by Bella.

"Emmett and his mate Rosalie" she nodded to Emmett and the beautiful blond next to him.

"and this is Edward" she said to the last vampire. I knew who he was before I had come in. He was the vampire that left Bella, he was also the vampire that she loved.

I smiled at him but he did not take he eyes of her. I looked into his mind and saw that he was in love with her as well. He had been slowly killing himself, only staring alive for his family but now he had a reason to live again.

Bella wasn't looking at him, but you could see that she was fighting to look at him.

"The reason I am here is because you are in danger." She said "I going to started from when I was turn into ... well this" she looks down at her hands so I slip mine into hers. she looks like she needs someone.

"When I was made a vampire I was left on my own to fine my place in the world. It was difficult but then I was taken in by another coven. Well not really a coven, more a group of no-mans. It was hard to start with. With my different diet and with my odd gifted but we stay together until the Volturi guards found us.

"They didn't like the fact that some of us were very powerful and they wanted us to join. Some of us did but me and a few others just did a few jobs for them here and there.

"Two years back I came across a newborn. She told me all about what she had seen. She was in ways my sister. We were created by the same woman but we had been created for two different reason. I had be created so I could suffer and she had be created so then she could become a weapon.

"Victoria" Bella had to stop talking because of the growls that Edward and Emmett were making. She waited and then she started again. "She changed me, because I was the reason that James had die. She knew that I wanted to die so she made me into this" I heard a gasp and Esme stood up. Her mate Carlisle pulled her back down onto his lap.

"Victoria has been planning something deadly, she has an army of newborns but because of _true blood" _she spat down the last two words "she is able to keep them feed and happy. She changed a Were who was dying. He was a packmaster and he is now the leader of her army.

"After that she started to have small little HQ's where she has been training newborns. Its not know why she is doing this.

"There are so many of these. I am here to warn you. She will be coming after your family. You should go into hiding with the other covens I have warned. Some have joined with Volturi but some haven't."

Esme looked at her family and then looked at Bella. I could tell that she like the rest of the family love Bella as much as Bella loved them.

"what about you Bella?" she asked in a quite voice. Bella looked at her and sigh "I have been looking for Victoria for sometime, so when it comes to it. I will fight against her."

Edward stood up and slammed his hands down on the table, "No! There is no way that you will be, over my dead body." Bella didn't look at him but I could tell that there was a storm of anger coming over her.

"you have no right to tell me what I can do and what I can not." She said almost breaking her teeth to speak. Edward almost fell down in agony by the pain of that comment but he just flopped into his chair and started to plot to help her out and his thoughts change to a human brighter Bella.

I tune him out because, it was too personal.

"There is another reason why I came here as well." Bella said, she looked at me and I knew that these was reason why I was here.

"Sookie, I have to ask you to trust me." She said, she took my hand and looked right into my eyes and she lowed her shield. "I did not need your help with finding my family, I lied. But I had to make sure that you were safe and I thought this would be the best way to tell you.

"An old friend asked me if I would make sure that in this war you are safe. Victoria knows of your power as do many others. It was feared that you would be a target for Victoria."

She looked away from me and looked at the rest of her family. "You have to go into hiding. I need someone who you did not know but also someone who could look after you. My family are good vampires and they would be prefect for you to stay with."

Esme smiled at me and nodded. "we would do anything for you Bella. Looking after Sookie would be lovely."

Bella beamed at her. She looked back at me. "I will take you home but do you want to spend sometime with my family? Or I could take you to see Eric? Or Bill? or Jason? Anyone you like really." She chucked

I thought about it, I didn't really want to talk to Bill and I could just phone Eric. My brother would be busy doing something that he shouldn't but I could tell him I was out of town or something.

"Sam" I said, I saw Bella smile more brightly. She nodded and we all agreed to come back tomorrow and then I would go into hiding with the Cullen's.

EPOV

We waited until we heard Bella and Sookie drive away and then we all went back into the dinning room.

"Bella alive" said Alice, her thoughts were a mess with hope and yet she could also feel the doom that was coming over us.

"We have to think about what we are going to go" said Carlisle. "What do you mean? We can't let Bella fight and not help her" I said, I knew that I would not even think about hiding with Bella fighting to the death, she wouldn't even been doing this if I did not leave her.

"But we will be helping her" Alice said, "we have to help Sookie, if she dies or get changed we are going to be in a lot of problems. The night walkers and the packs of Were's in this area will not fight if she is in danger."

Alice eyes cloud over and _we saw that Bella was on her knees in front of a odd looking man. And then Bella's head was cut off. The man looked down at her "Sorry Isabella but you did say that if she died you would give me your life as well." _Alice eyes were staring at me. I understood, we had to protect Sookie.

I sigh and relaxed my shoulders "we have no choice. If Sookie died Bella will be killed" I said to the rest of my family.

They nodded "not all of us will have to stay with her though, "I sure that if Alice, Carlisle and Esme hide with her, then the rest of us will fight with Bella." Jasper said, he also felt this was his fault.

Alice eye cloud again and _we both saw the battle, I would kill Victoria and then Jasper was fighting as well but then Emmett and Rose would both die._

Alice looked at Jasper and then at Emmett and Rose. "we will need Emmett and Rose. If they go they will die. But if they come with us it will be better, we might need them"

Alice looked at Jasper and they both went upstairs, as did Emmett and Rose.

Carlisle and Esme both looked at me. "Do you have to fight Edward?" Esme asked and I just smiled and nodded. I would do anything for Bella, even if she wasn't going to help.

"Where are you taking Sookie?" I asked them they looked at each other and simply replied "we going to talk to Bella about that tomorrow. We just need more information about everything."

SPOV

I spent most the day with Bella and Sam. We told Sam everything and he said it was okay that I took some time of from work.

We were going to cover everything with a car crash. I would go missing and then I would turn up with no memories of what happens. Bella had already told people that she was leaving for a few months and that I would be looking after her car.

Sam was going to look after my brother and also my home, which I am going to have to leave as normal as possible.

I had pack up everything before I went to bed. Tomorrow I would say goodbye to Bella and hello to the Cullen's. It was weird to think about it but choice did I have? I didn't want to become a vampire at all, and I didn't want to die.

When I woke in the morning I jumped out of bed with worried at the bottom of my stomach.

I knew that I might not ever see Bella again, I trusted Bella to much to think I would die or even be harmed, but I wasn't that stupid to think that Bella would be fine when she left and went into a battle.

I felt sorry about Edward and Bella, from what Bella said Day Walker mate for life. When the other one dies there mate might follow them if they do not they lose whatever light they did have. Bella had also said that she was sure that Edward was her mate but she told me she knew that she was not his. He did not love her, he told her that.

I knew that he did love her. It was a love I could only hope to have myself one day. But it wasn't my place to say.

We drove to the Cullen's like yesterday. We went into the dinning room and we all sat down and talked.

"Bella, is there anything about Sookie we need to know?" Alice asked, I looked at Bella as well but I wasn't to sure. Who would ask Bella to keep me safe? Eric? Made some one high then Eric?

"If Sookie did die, we would have a even big war then before." She looked at me "you know that you have a Fairy godmother?" she asked me I nodded Claudine had told me she was a my fairy godmother back a bit. "Well her family have asked me to protect you and they are very strong in the fairy world."

"Well that explains everything" Carlisle said.

Bella looked around to the table and looked at Emmett. "That is why I need you _all" _she looked around at everyone again "need to stay with Sookie. You not only be saving my life but the life of others. If a war between Fairy and Vampires happens, a lot of Fairy, Were, Sups, Vampires and also humans will be killed."

"That's okay Bella. Only Edward and Jasper are going with you" Alice said, Bella jerk her head to Edward and Jasper. "no, I am not taking anyone with me" she said.

Edward and Jasper both started to set there case, but Bella would hear nothing of it. "I am able to protect myself, but I have to stay unattached to anyone fighting with me" she said, "and if Sookie is not safe, I will be killed, Victoria wants a war between us. She will hunt down Sookie and kill her, she will not stop. That's why you need to get keep her safe.

I will kill Victoria myself and then I will come and find you and take Sookie home" Bella said, Edward month was opening like a fish but he didn't say anything. "Do you know how to kill a newborn?" Jasper asked. Bella nodded her head, "I do, this isn't the first time I have been against newborns" she said. He nodded his head and sat back.

Edward was still plotting away but he could find nothing. "Edward, please stay away from me and the newborns. I do not need your help" she said. She smiled and her phone started to buzz in her pocket.

"Hello" she said, I couldn't hear the answer but looking into the minds of everyone else they were in the same boat.

"I will be there soon. And No I haven't" she said and she closed her phone and stood up.

"Leave together and do not tell anyone else." She reached into her jacket and pulled out some ID cards. "Run out of this area and take these and get out of the USA. Go far, far away and take this." She pulled out 2 other cards "this is my master card, codes on the back and in 2 weeks time phone this number the password is 'twilight'. Sookie this is also yours, feel free to take as much money as you like" she gave me a card and she kissed my cheek and looked at the rest of my family.

"Jasper I forgave you a long time ago" she said as she looked at Jasper "and I love you all, you are my family" she said looking at all of them. Esme shot over and pulled her into a huge hug. They both rubbed there nose over each other and then Bella was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

CH4

Esme turn to me and smiled, she was happy I was here. She seems like a very nice woman. "Well we better get this car crash over and done with." She said. We all nodded and then left the house. I got back into Bella's car and then drove out of the area, almost if I was going back home. When we got to the empty road by the forest, Edward knocked on the door and then opens it and got in. He held is hand up and counted down.

5

4

I aim for a tree and put my foot down.

3

2

I let go of the wheel and Edward kicked the door open and Esme picked me up and took me on, as Edward jumped into my seat.

1

The car, hit the tree and Edward came out grinning and fell to the floor and crawled into the forest. We laughed and then we got into the other car and drove on.

Somehow I knew that I would be safe and this trip would be fun some how, but I could tell everyone was worried about Bella. I was as well.

BPOV

I left my family to go and do my job. Aro wasn't happy that I had not got any new vampires to fight with us, so I was going to see if there was any other day walker in the area.

I went to the bar where I had first meet Sookie. I had to tell them not to worry about her like I had the pack of panthers I had meet in Sam's bar.

The same woman was on the door but this time she didn't ask to see my ID so I just walked in. I saw Eric sat on a table on his own. I walked over and sat down. He looked at me and nodded.

"I want to know more about Bill" I said to him. Bill had been sniffing around trying to find out what was going on. He worried me a bit. He seems to like to play the hero.

Eric didn't even look at me as we spoke. His eyes were on a very beautiful woman with the same hair colour as Sookie but with darker eyes.

"He was sent by the Queen to watch over Sookie and to get her trust. He dated her but then he left her to see his maker" he said, he turn to me and I could see the distaste in his eyes "he used her and then left her and now after he raped and tried to drain her, he thinks he has a right to be close to her"

I felt the anger bubbling up, my eyes start to turn black and then woman Eric was looking at turn and wink at me. My hunger for _Bill _was too much and this woman might pay the price.

"keep an eye on him. Make sure he doesn't leave this area. I will ask the Queen as well when I see her tomorrow but please do this for me.

"Also Sookie is safe. Don't look for her. And if anyone asks questions of her you must say you know nothing. Sookie will die if you don't and then I will be forced to kill you" I turn and looked at him. He nodded his head but I could see he didn't like it.

"Are they any other day walkers in the area?" I asked. He shock his head and turn to me, "I wouldn't know if they where. They don't like to be told if they can stay or go." He said. I sigh and asked again "there would be clues Eric. Have you seen anything that might be a day walker attack?" I asked again.

He shock his head no and then I left. But first I left him my number and I set off for the Queen.

SPOV

We left for the airport right after we crashed Bella's car. I didn't know where we were going and no one else did as well. We were going to take the first flight out of the USA but that's all I knew.

I could see into the minds but sometimes they think to fast for me to understand. Its like they are buzzing with thoughts, they don't seem to stop thinking. I can make out small parts of what there think but not all of it.

Emmett and Rose are both think about each other and also about what they are going to do.

Alice is trying to see if Bella will be okay but she finding it hard.

Jasper is upset that he couldn't help Bella and thinks that it his fault in Bella and Edwards pain.

Esme is thinking about Bella as well. She happy to see her but is more then worried about her safety and also Edwards, she thinks he will do something stupid if something happens to Bella.

Edward isn't thinking much, he just looking out to space as if his world is burning. He turns and faces me. '_It is' _he thinks and its the most gut hunting thing I ever heard.

Carlisle comes back smiling at his family. "We are going to New Zealand. It's a day long flight and we don't stop" he said and then he looks at me and his smile leaves his face, "sorry Sookie, sometimes I forget out humans needs. We have some food for you to eat and some drinks so don't worry to much." He says.

I nodded and sigh. This is going to be a long long flight.

BPOV

I just running back from the queen, she said she would be happy to keep an eye open for day walkers. My phone rang and I stopped to answer it.

"You need to get back. We going in soon"

I turn off my phone and ran back to the airport. It's starting.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch5

SPOV

We had been on this plane for 14 hours when Alice's eyes glazed over. She was seeing something.

I push my mind into here and slowly watched. Bella was putting on a dark hood and was leaving with others. When she was there she stopped and waited for a man, he was pale with dark hair but I don't really see him. He and a red haired woman spoke and then Bella step forward and they attacked each other.

Edward eyes start to turn black, "well looks like this is going to be a short trip" Alice said looking at everyone. They all nodded and when I looked around again I saw that we were missing someone.

"Where is Jasper?" I asked. Alice looked at me and sighs. "His not really good with blood, and in this small place with lots of humans and negative emotions, we just thought it would be best if he didn't come." She said. I could tell that Alice was hiding something but I couldn't put my finger on it. I nodded, it might be true after all, and he did try and kill Bella when she was human.

I saw Edward flinch at that thought.

BPOV

We had got the information that we need to know. We had found out where Victoria is. A small group of us were going to kill her when the others went to the different HQ's.

When we got to the building I could smell her scent, as well as some new scent. I put a mental wall around the building and we called out, I stay under my hood, I didn't want her to see me until I was ripping off her head.

She came out and started to talk to Felix. "My master's has asked us to stop this battle. What do you want?" he asked. I see her smile, "I want Isabella Swan" she says, she still hasn't seen me. I smirk, "you can have her then" Felix says, she smiles back and nods. "I'll give you 10 seconds or else I kill you all" she beams at us, she thinks she has us but she doesn't.

"I am right here Victoria" I say as I let my hood fall back. We both leap at each other. I used my training and tore off her arm. I was no naive child she changed. I am stronger. she bites my arm but when she was busy doing that I had ripped of some of her flash from her other arm. She then tries to grab my arm and pulls it off half way, as she was busy doing that I put my nails into her skin and started to pull of her head, she ripped of a lump of skin of my arm but it was too late for her.

I then pull of her head. She blinks at me. "you should be with the Cullen's" The others have left me and are killing the others inside the building. "I left them to kill you" I say clam to her.

I started a fire and started to throw her into it. She was gone and the thought made me happy and a bit sad. What did I have to live for now?

There was something nagging in the back of my mind but I would have to listen to it later.

We had ripped up everyone else in the build, so as my team burn their bodies but I had to look for something.

I went into a study like room and looked for any paperwork. She died a bit too quick for my liking.

I didn't find anything in the study but I did in her bedroom. There was a scent I hadn't smelt before but I could tell that whoever this person, they didn't hunt humans. It was no-one in the Cullen's, I knew that but ..... Victoria had know I was with the Cullen's.

I didn't tell anyone but Sookie, Eric, Aro and Sam that I was looking for them, unless they told someone?

I quickly got a some paper and tried to focus on Alice.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I knew that Alice had got my message.

"Alice, did you or anyone else tell someone I was coming to see you?" I asked, "no, I didn't even tell Edward."

"Did someone else tell someone that I was there?" I asked, I could hear her asking the others. "Sookie wants a word" I just waited.

"Edward talked to someone before we went to the airport. Do you think that there is someone else behind this?" she asked. "Yes Sookie. Is everyone with you?" I asked. Alice answered not Sookie.

"Jasper not with us, he with Tanya family, what's going on?"

"Alice, there was a scent in Victoria bedroom. There was a odd mixture of scent but it was not a human eater. Also Victoria thought I was with you guys."

"Bella, I am going to get Jasper to you. He knows the scent" she said. I nodded. "okay, make sure he doesn't tell anyone I am not with you guys" I said.

I gave her the address and then I pulled down the shield. I went to the other rooms and my team had finished. I put my shield around them and told them to go and keep down wind.

We only had to wait for 3 hours when Jasper turn up. I didn't say anything but I did take him to the room.

I waited for 10 minutes and then he nodded his head.

"Whose is it?" I asked. "It's Irina" he said. That's when someone came into under my shield.

"Who is Irina?" I asked.

"She is Tanya sister" he said, he could feel someone emotions coming in quickly. I shook my head to him. He understood and started to tell me about the sisters.

"I see, well I have to call this in Jasper. I think you should go and find Alice and the others." I told him, his eyes moved to right and I moved my head. I hugged him and he left and then I started to pick up different papers.

That's when I felt her slam into me. Within seconds I had her in a bubble. My shield didn't let her move as she try to get out.

"Who are you?" I said. She hissed at me, she only hisses more. I call out for my team. "We taking this one in to see Aro" I tell them.

"Why?" asks a member in my team. She can tell if you lies to her. "I don't think Victoria is the head of this war. I think it's this one. And if it is, well we going to have problems."

She nodded and we took the bubble with the hissing vampire with us.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

We let go of the vampire and told her she had to sit with us and be clam or we would kill her and her coven. She nodded but she wouldn't speak.

That's until we got close to Volterra. "you know of the dog in Forks don't you Isabella Swan"

I turn to see her. I nodded, I had been friends with them until I was bitten, I would have been killed if I wasn't.

"I am going to kill them, then I am going to kill you and after that I will kill the Cullen" I didn't even blink. "Why?" I asked. I made sure my mask was on.

"They killed Laurent" she said, I hissed at the name. "Because of you, and he would of never of meet you if Edward had killed you when he should of."

I didn't say anything. I had been keeping the wolfs from the rest of Volturi. Aro knew of them and he let them live because they were not hurting anything but if the other found out this would be a problem.

When the car stops I rushed out to talk to Aro.

I open the doors to the throw room and rushed to Aro. I held out my arm to tell him my plan.

"I agree" he says. "You must go and get them" I nod and rush out. We take Irina to a room and then we leave again. I only take Maggie with me, who is much like myself. We have covens but we help out the Volturi now and then.

SPOV

When we got to New Zealand we went into a hotel and they told me that even though I was a human I couldn't leave because I smelt like them too much.

I started to talk to Edward. He gave me some tips and we started to talk using our minds. We did little tests to see how strong I was and I found myself happy that there was someone like me who understood it.

I talked to Alice as well. She gave me advice. Told me to not trust anyone, to never question myself and to always check thing out before doing what I was asked to do and to always follow my heart.

I asked her who I was meant to be with, she told me that I couldn't be told. It was cheating, when I asked her if I would be alive in 5 years she didn't know. Too much can change in 5 years times, fate isn't written in stone.

Emmett was fun to be with, his thoughts screamed at me. He was loud outside and inside, he was a fun person who like to tell jokes but his thoughts were filled with worry, he really cared about his family. They all did.

Esme mind was quieter and filled with worried. They had all thought that Bella was long dead and now she was back and she was already close to death. She also worried about Edward, her son was almost back but he would be lost again if she died.

I went into my bedroom and put my headphones on. Edward had told me that music might help me as it did him. I listen to the heavy beats and then started to think of what I needed to do.

When I found out I was to stay here with the Cullen I knew this was the moment I need to repay Bella for her help.

I sat up in my bed, and I knew that maybe I could just help things move.

I walked out of my bedroom and came across Alice. She nodded at me and smiled. My plan would work.

EPOV

_Edward? Can I come in? I have something to ask? _It was Sookie's voice I heard it my head, moving at vampire speed I open the door and was sat back down on my bed before the door open.

_Edward, we out for a hunt, calls us if anything happened. _Emmett's mental voice said to me, when I went to tell Sookie she nodded her head "I heard" she said.

I smiled; it would take time to get used to not being the only mind reader in the house.

"What can I do to help?" I asked her, she was trying to block me out of her mind but I could hear a few words.

"Why did you leave Bella?" she asked me. I tensed. She didn't know, she knew I loved her with my whole being but she didn't know why I left.

"Because I love her" I said, I thought back to all to when Bella was human, she was so happy and beautiful.

"I seen what you did to her, when you left her Edward. She still loves you" she gave me a small smile and wrapped her warms arms around my cold body. "You made her think that she wasn't good enough for you." She said into my shoulder. "you need to show her that you love her. She thinks she has nothing to live for, you need to change that or else you going to lose her."

I knew that Sookie was right but what could I do to help her?


	7. Chapter 7

SPOV

We all been worried sick for the last few days. We haven't heard from Jasper or Bella in the last 10 days. Alice was trying to keep her mental eyes open for anything and it was starting to show.

Edward was trying to keep positive and come up with a plan to get Bella back but there was a voice in his head that said that she was dead or would be. As the days went on the voice has been getting louder and louder.

Esme was trying to keep everyone happy as well as Emmett but they had the same voice in the back of their minds as well.

Edward shot up and was by my side within seconds. "Emmett. Come here" he said. At the same time the phone that Bella gave us started to ring.

Everyone looked at it as it rang, so I picked it up. It wasn't Bella voice or Jaspers but the message was clear enough for me. "Get Sookie out of there!"

That's when all hell broke out. Someone shot through the window and tried to grab me but Alice got me first. We went flying out the window as the fight started out back in our room.

Within seconds Edward was next to us as well as Emmett. Edward had the phone with him. He gave it to me.

"hello" I said into it.

"Sookie. My name is Maggie. The Cullen's and you are coming to Volterra so you can stay safe." There was an odd sound on the phone and Bill voice sound throw.

"Sookie. Listen to Maggie and Bella's okay." There was that sound again, like banging but in beats. Maybe music? There was a hissing sound and then the phone went dead.

When I gave the phone back the rest of the family were next to me. Their cloths were a little ripped but otherwise they looked okay.

They all looked at me and Alice. Her eyes went glazy, she was having a vision.

_A dark room with Bella on her knees, there was a beautiful looking man standing next to her, they were talking and then Bella head was on the floor. It was far to fast to see what had killed her. The man looked down on her "I am sorry Isabella but you did say that if she died you would give me your life as well" the man had tears coming from his eyes. _

"No!" me and Edward said. Alice looked at us with sad eyes. "its got clearer, something or someone is going to kill Sookie, and Bella will die as well"

_Edward _I called with my head. _There was something wrong with that phone call. And the vision was strongest after it. There some many questions. I don't think we should go to Volterra wherever that is" _he nodded his head,

_Sookie, your right, we not going. Well your not. _He smiled at us, and then ran back to the hotel.


	8. Chapter 8

EPOV

A few weeks later and we still waiting for the phone call. Something must be going on for them to forget about Sookie.

We heard shots of a gun, this had been happening more and more. The people in Volterra all knew about vampires and that's why there not allowed to leave. People come in all the time but most go 'missing' within days.

The shots have been worrying us and the humans in the area. Aro keeps the town clean by killing all the trouble makers so things like guns are just not needed. What would a gun do to a vampire anyways?

There had been story about wolfs and other animals running around kill humans and whoever they wish but animals don't act in that way so we all know it is wrong.

Volterra was closed for people to come in. the people in the town where scared, they didn't go out unless they had to. They stay inside and prey. The town was filled with fear and horror. The weird thing being, we didn't know why.

"I'm sick of this. I say we go out there and see what the hell is going on" Emmett all but scream at me. We where the only two that came, the others where with Sookie and we didn't know where that was anyways.

The shots rang out again, but this time they where only down the street. We both looked at each other and nodded and left to see what was going on.

We could still hear the shots, but we couldn't see anything. We smelt another vampire and something else. It smelt like wet dog, almost the same as the werewolf's back home.

The shot where getting closer and then we saw a small girl, she had on a white dress that was ripped and dirty, behind her where huge wolfs. They snapping there jaws at her, and she only laugh.

"she a vampire" I told Emmett, "and that werewolf, is one of the pack from La Push" Emmett who had been watching the stand off turn to me. "what the hell are they doing here?" I shock my head, I had no idea but I knew that we had to help out the werewolf.

I moved behind the child, she was a common vampire not a day walker so she had no idea I was there until I had pulled her head off.

Emmett picked up the small child body and started to make a fire for it, it wasn't need but he was sure it was the right thing to do.

The werewolf turn at us and growled but didn't move, "can you turn back?" I asked the werewolf, it shock its head but it was talking to me.

_You are Edward Cullen? You shouldn't be here. Go home! _ Pictures of Bella came flashing into my mind. Bella when she was still human, Bella as a newborn. Vampire Bella talking to him for help on a war, promising that it will be safe for him and his people if they help, how no vampire will ever be allowed near La Push.

"is she still alive?" I asked, _I don't know _was his honest thoughts. _She left before us, and we haven't seen her. Only some bloodsucker Aro, he asked us to kill any common vampire and other were animals. Some of us are in the ranks for were animals. Killing them off from inside, they are not match for us. _

I nodded my head. "Where is Aro?" I asked the werewolf, _I not to sure, I can take you to where he was _and with that it shot off down the street. "Emmett!" I called as I dash off after it.

We didn't have to run far until we stopped. The werewolf show me where to with its mind and then dash off. I open the manhole and dropped down. Just before Emmett drop down I stopped him "Go back and keep an eye on the phone. I phone you if I need any help." He nodded and sulked back to the house.

I set off running down the old tunnel until I hear the voices. They thoughts where normal and familiar, Jane's where the most annoyed. She wanted to fight not hid when her brother was fighting up in the town.

I moved closer and before Jane could use her power on me, Aro voice was heard. "Stop".

"What is going on here?" I asked.

"Ah, Edward. How nice it is to see you" Aro said, "even if it is dark times" he said as if an after thought.

"we are at war Edward. No–one is safe. What Bella told me was that you should be with Sookie. So why are you here?" I held out my hand and he saw all.

When he finished he let go of my hand and thought for a second. "Sookie was right that banging is odd, its a message." _It would seem that no everyone is on the same team _"I should of known. That there where as dear Isabella said 'back-stabbers'" he turn to Jane and took her small hand in his.

"Edward, if you hated common vampires and you knew about us and the were's how would you kill us all off?" he asked.

"I make them kill off themselves off and then take out the rest." I answer, picking it out of his mind, he smiled and nodded his head.

"there has to be some of them in the city, kill us off, helping us kill each other. I want you to find them and bring them back alive."

I left and I knew right then that something wasn't right and also that Aro was hiding something importation from me.

I ran back to the house and called Alice on her cell-phone. "Alice..." I started but I was cut off. "Edward, Jasper has phoned us and he said he is with Bella. They are looking for some humans that are hunting other. She said you wants to and Emmett to join up with her. It will make it easier."

"okay, where do we go?" I asked "they said that they where going to started at 1 side and work they where throw. They going to round them all up and then give them to Aro. To find who it is."

"Are they okay? And why didn't they phone the phone they gave us?" I asked. "I don't know Edward." And with that the line went dead.

"Do you think its a trap?" Emmett asked, I nodded my head, "we'll follow the gun shots, everyone here wouldn't even have gun so that means that they came from outside the site. We will take them to Aro though"


	9. Chapter 9

BPOV

I been in this cage, for ages, I haven't eaten for weeks and the burn is almost to much. But then, I working with that, when it gets to bad I will be able to break out and kill everyone.

Starting with Bill!

He was mad, he thought he was smart but he wrong. Both me and Maggie are here by are own will. She didn't drag me and she didn't trick me her like she said. I came on my own will. I knew from day one that something wasn't right.

And thanks to Sam and Maggie I was right on the money.

Sam had given me some useful information on people coming in that don't normal do. They stop coming in when I show up. Sookie was being watched, by humans.

Bill started coming in and out with 1 of them. Then he starts asking around for about me. Eric had done a good job of keep tabs on Bill as well. I knew he was working with some humans.

The army that where made, my past, making sure I got the pack here in Italy, Irina, Victoria, it was all a plan to make us kill each other. Which was what we where doing. And now I had proof.

All I had to do was wait and then I would kill the human at the top. I just wish that Edward was here. He might be able to pick Bills mind. He been with the leader, I know it.

I acted weak in my cell, I didn't want them to think I would be able to find out everything and I didn't want them to try and search me. I groaned and turn around on the floor, facing the wall. Bill and Maggie looked up and then went back to their reading.

I palled out the small beeper, it was a message of Eric. _He in V _ so he was here. I should just play weaker.

I closer down. Not moving or anything, like I had seen other vampire do when they are weak with hunger.

Bill looks at me again and then went back to his book.

Maggie still looking at me, I wink and she sigh. "I didn't think we where going to kill her. She was 1 of the best you know" Bill just nods.

After a few days, I still haven't moved. I can see what's going on, but that's not much.

That changes when Bill gets a call. He takes it outside but I can still hear what's being said. "she in the last stage, she almost shut down" he said, "good" says a gruff voice. "we getting close to finding Sookie. Two Cullen's are here in the city but they wouldn't be for much longer."

"There will still be 4 others with Sookie" Bill said. "I have an idea. I be coming to talk to our dying day walker, today"

I wink again to Maggie and for a second a very evil smile graces her face.

After the sun went down, there was a knock on the door. It echo all around the small room.

Bill open the door and there stood a man that looked very familiar. He was in his 30's and had bright blue eyes.

"Isabella Swan, we final meet" he said, he asks Maggie and Bill to leave and go and feed. They leave but I can already see that Maggie is walking closer to Bill.

The man then pulls out a knife. He puts it on his arm and the scent of blood fills the air. In an min second I was on the cells side, trying to reach for him. All I can see is the blood.

"ah, you are awake" he laughs. I'm still trying to reach his arm, so I can feed its been so long.

"it started with you" he mumbles. "Where are my manners, I know your name but you don't know mine, Ben Newton at your service."

I move to the back of the cell, the name Newton is familiar but where have I heard it before.

"my Grandfather went to school with you." He say in an off handed way. That's it. Mike Newton, he was annoying.

I blink and he carry's on. "when you where changing he found you. He was chased away by a huge wolf. He didn't understand but he always told us the story. It wasn't until I meet my ex wife that I understood.

"she left me, and came here for a job. Gianna was her name." And with that everything fell in its place. How he knew all of our weakness, how he knew to kill us with the were. Everything.

"She was killed of course. For leaking out information, know-one thought of finding me" he laugh "all of you will die. You destroy my family. My grandfather went mad and went on and on about you which killed my grandmother. My wife was killed because of day walkers. When you all dead, I'll move on to the vampires and were and you little wolfs, they all die but you will stay here and die when you hear the screams of you own kind"

He finished but then stiffen as he saw what was in my hand. A cell phone.

I smiled sweetly at him and he stiffen more when I open the door to my cell. "by the way, did you know I made this" I said as I ran my hand up and down it the steel door. "Its made from venom and some of my owned special power." He looked at the door and saw Maggie and Bill.

He smiled and then Maggie had hit Bill over the head and he lay there. I smiled again. "we been order to bring Mr Newton to a meeting Maggie." I said. She smiled and we both took his arm and left Bill laying there. Hopeful he would stay there until the sun came up.

EPOV

We had got every human with a gun into the small tunnel. Then we had to get all the other side to hear us out.

We knew that there was a trap for us, so we turn up on the outside the city. I could hear all the thoughts of the weres, they where fast thinking I am sure that it would of hurt Sookie to be here.

"you being fooled" I said to them "if you look at your fallen member you find bullet marks, we didn't do that. Humans did. They are playing you as a fool, all of us. They want us to kill each other."

The air around us was filled with growing and snarling. "you have to believe me, you guy are plan to kill us vampires and the human will start to kill you."

"Why should we?" asked 1 of them. "I have proof." I open my phone and then a woman voice came throw. "_we have no choice. We have to kill the were's but only a few of them. We were told that they have to die for us to live. God wants them all dead." _

"That could be anyone" said the human. "then please. Just a few of you come and meet them. The humans, they will tell you themselves. I'll stay here and then if you don't come back then kill me, your in a win win here." I said.

"I will go" said a another man. He must of been from the La Push pack he had dark skin and husky voice. All the other were moved out the way as he moved forward.

I turn to Emmett "take him to the tunnel and then come back and take this if anything happens"

I handed him my phone. They dash off into the dark and I was left here.


	10. Not a Chapter

**Hello. thank you very much for following this story. I really do hate note but I think I should just say that I really am not sure where this is going but I will try to finish it next weekend. this is only because I am writing this at work and I cant do it anywhere else. Its kinda a pain. **

**Thanks for following this story **


End file.
